Valves are used in myriad systems to control the flow of fluid to and from one or more systems or components. In many systems, these valves are operated using some sort of remotely controlled valve actuator assembly. Such actuator assemblies include a torque source that is used to move the valve between its open and closed positions. The torque source may be, for example, a hydraulic actuator, a pneumatic actuator, an electrical actuator, such as solenoids, and motors, or a combination of hydraulic, pneumatic, and electrical components.
For example, many valves used in aircraft include electro-pneumatic type of actuator assemblies. Such actuator assemblies are an agglomeration of numerous individual components that include, for example, one or more solenoids and/or one or more torque motors that are selectively energized to direct pressurized air from, for example, a bleed air source, to or away from a valve operator, via one or more air pressure regulator valves and conduits. Although these valve actuator assemblies are safe and reliable, the actuator assemblies also present certain drawbacks. For example, a valve actuator assembly constructed of numerous individual components and/or subassemblies may increase overall weight, size, and cost of the valve to which the actuator assembly is coupled. In addition, the relatively large number of parts may, among other things, adversely impact the overall reliability and performance of the valve actuator assembly.
Hence, there is a need for a valve actuator assembly that is not constructed of numerous individual components and/or subsystems, and/or reduces valve and valve actuator assembly weight, and/or reduces valve and valve actuator assembly cost, and/or improves valve and valve actuator reliability as compared to present valve and valve actuator assemblies. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.